


Special Present

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno loses a special present for Nino, and Nino finds it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Special Present

Nino rolled to his side, smiling as the smell of freshly cooked coffee eggs and pancakes. He sighed and rubbed his face further into the cushions. The scent of Ohno still lingered in his bedding, and it made him want to stay there the whole day. 

Maybe Ohno would even let him. There was no work scheduled for today, and therefore nobody needed them. His hand wandered out from under the blanket to grab his phone. The message alert was blinking, and he opened them one after the other. 

“Kazu! Happy Birthday, my love. I know you are already sleeping, but I want to be the first message you read. Stay in bed. Breakfast is coming xxx.”

“Happy Birthday Nino! Hope you have a nice day!”

“Nino best wishes for your Birthday. Let leader pamper you and no strenuous activities. You need to be fit for the next filming.”

“Happy Birthday, Kazu. Have a very nice day.”

“Happy Birthday, Ninomiya-san.”

Nino grinned as he answered Kazama for his Birthday and then snuggled back into his bed. His fingers wandered over the cushion, his phone slipping from his grip and behind the mattress at the headrest. A small swear was on his lips as he moved forwards to pry it out from there. 

He blinked when his fingers hit something else than his phone, and he wondered how many stuff they lost there as he tugged out a small square box. His eyes widened as he popped it open. His fingers caressed the small golden band, and he hid it fast under his cushion when he could hear Ohno come closer. 

He observed the other and wondered about the band of gold, but it explained a lot at the unhappy frown on Ohno’s face for the last few days whenever Nino had found him looking for something in any gaps or places where they had stupid stuff. 

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kazu, happy birthday to you,” Ohno sang, and Nino felt warmth in his whole body at the soft loving voice. Ohno’s voice was the best in his opinion, and he was blessed that Ohno would sing for him whenever Nino requested it. Sometimes he would even sing lullabies to him without any prompting because it calmed him down. 

“Thank you,” Nino grinned, pulling him down to kiss his lips softly. 

“I made us breakfast with all my love for you. So it has to be delicious.”

“Sap,” Nino chuckled but sat up fully so that the other was able to put the tray on the bed and climb in as well. 

Nino looked over the tray grinning when he saw perfect looking blueberry pancakes, toast with fried eggs, orange juice, coffee and fruits. It looked delicious. He cut one piece of a blueberry pancake to hold it against Ohno’s lips. “The first bite for you,” he said with a smile. 

Ohno rolled his eyes but opened his lips to eat the offered bite. “It’s eatable,” he said, poking him. 

Nino rolled his eyes but then started to eat. He had never thought otherwise if he was honest. “Mhm… Yummy, thank you,” he mumbled with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Ohno said, starting his breakfast. Together they finished the food and Nino held out the last strawberry they had against Ohno’s lips for him to eat.

Nino put the tray to the side, looking at Ohno in expectation. 

“What is it?” Ohno asked with a grin. 

“I’m ready to be wooed by your present for me.”

Ohno’s face was a bit uncomfortable as he fidgeted on the bed. “Later,” he decided then and moved over Nino. “First is birthday sex?”

“Sounds great,” Nino giggled as he folded his arms around Ohno’s neck to kiss him deeply. He hummed when Ohno’s lips wandered over his skin, caressing each part that was sensitive to Ohno - the only reason he hated being touched by Ohno during concerts or shows. His body tended to betray him.

—

Nino’s arm was around Ohno’s shoulders as the other lied on his side. His fingers on Nino’s stomach were lazily tracing the fine lines of his not yet there six-pack.

Nino smiled as he played with his hair, moving his face to press kisses against his temple and cheek. 

“I love you,” Ohno whispered against his shoulder, nuzzling the sweaty skin.

“Me too. But you know you won’t get out of giving me my present, right?” Nino teased, enjoying how Ohno squirmed at his side at those words. 

“I will prepare you a bubble bath first,” Ohno declared, dropping a kiss against the hollow of his neck and almost jumping out of bed to vanish into the direction of the bath. 

Nino watched him go and hid his face behind his elbow as he giggled slightly. His boyfriend and lover were the cutest, and he should probably feel bad for asking him the whole time about a present. His fingers closed around the small box that had kept digging into his head for most of their lovemaking and traced the words on top. 

He hid the box again as he stood when Ohno called him to the bathroom. 

“Will you join me?” Nino asked, and Ohno shrugged. 

“I’ll wash your back and massage you,” Ohno said after a few moments and kissed his forehead. 

“Sounds great. So is your present to me that you will pamper me the whole day?”

Ohno’s eyes lightened up a bit - even if there was still slight unhappiness inside them. “Yup, exactly. So your wish is my order right now.”

Nino giggled as he leant against him and kissed his chin. “Perfect,” he mumbled and closed his eyes when Ohno’s fingers wandered over his body. 

Ohno carried him to the bedroom afterwards, where Nino got comfortable on the bed again and asked the other for tea, which Ohno was very happy to get for them. He then climbed back into bed behind Nino and hugged him around his middle. 

For a moment, he watched Nino enjoy the green tea he had prepared before he sighed and nuzzled his neck. 

“Kazu?”

“Mhm? What is it, Oh-chan?” Nino asked softly and looked at the other as he saw the serious gaze on Ohno’s face and the tone in his voice. 

“You look really unhappy. Are you going to break up with me?”

“NO!” Ohno almost yelled wincing when he realised that he was way too close to Nino’s ears. 

Nino giggled and caressed his cheek with just his fingertips. “Jealous that it’s my birthday?”

“No, I love your Birthday. I also already called your mum and thanked her.”

Nino giggled and nodded. “Oh, why is that?” he asked in a teasing voice. 

“Because she had brought you out into this world and raised you to the adorable human being I fell in love with. I’m so very thankful to her for you.”

Nino smiled lovingly and kissed the side of his mouth. He rubbed his nose against Ohno’s with a smile.

“Then, why the frown?”

“I had a very special birthday present for you. But I lost it, and I feel bad that I can’t give you anything,” Ohno admitted with a sigh as he hugged him even tighter and nuzzled his hair. “I’m sorry for not having anything for you. I wanted to buy something else when I realised it was gone, but I didn’t have time, and nothing seemed to be on par to it.”

“I have an idea about what a perfect present for me would be. If I tell you, would you give it to me? I really really would love to have it.”

Ohno didn’t look so sure but nodded slowly. “Okay?”

“You’re the only one able to give it to me, so yes?”

“Of course, you know I would give you anything.”

Nino smiled fondly and turned on his lap. He put his knees on each side of his waist and kissed his lips, cheek and ear, before nuzzling his hair. 

“Tell me?” Ohno asked, and Nino moved a bit back to look into his eyes. 

“Will you gift yourself to me and forever?”

“Of course,” Ohno said, nodding fast. 

“Then ask me please that one very special question?”

“Kazu… What?”

“Ask them,” Nino said, prodding his side. 

“Kazu, will you marry me? Even if I don’t have a ring?”

“Yes, I will,” Nino said and smiled. “Check under my pillow.”

“What?”

“Do it. You told me you would do anything.”

Ohno frowned but did as he was told. When his fingers touched the small ring box, his eyes widened, and he pulled it out, looking at it. 

“How? Where?” Ohno stuttered as he stared at the box he had looked for since days now. 

Nino ignored his words and prodded him again. “My present?”

Ohno bit his lips for a second before he put Nino on the bed to slip down and kneel on the floor. He opened the box and offered him the golden band. “Kazu, will you marry me and be with me for the rest of our life?”

Nino smiled, feeling tears in his eyes as he nodded. “Yes, you silly man. Of course, I will.”

Ohno’s eyes brightened as he slipped the ring over his finger and tugged him down again, kissing him deeply. 

Nino chuckled into the kiss and hugged him close as he slipped on his lap to hug him close. “And for future references, we should make sure not to have a gap between mattress and headrest ever again.”

A/N: I felt down the whole day. It’s not the perfect story, but I hope someone might like this little birthday present <3


End file.
